Lady Death
Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | High 3-A | High 3-A | At least High 3-A, likely far higher Name: Lady Death, Hope Origin: Chaos Comics Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Former Human, Avatar of He Who Reaps, Evil Ernie's lover (formerly) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Had control over a nigh-infinite number of souls which she held trapped in her Endless Graveyard. Can rip the souls out of several people at once with only a thought, as well as summon the souls of the dead and command them to attack her foes), Weather Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn people and objects into stone.) Necromancy, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility (Immaterial), Power Bestowal (Granted Evil Ernie a portion of her Energy Arcane, providing him with many of his powers), Power Absorption and Statistics Reduction (As Lady Demon, she absorbed the power of Purgatori, depowering and weakening her), BFR (Can forcibly teleport others to places of her choosing), Biological Manipulation (Caused Niccolo's heart to explode), Avatar Creation (Can briefly manifest on Earth through pools of liquid), Dimensional Travel (Can freely travel to the Endless Graveyard from any location), Resistance to Mind Manipulation |-|With Nightmare= All of the powers of her base form vastly enhanced, Blood Absorption (Her sword consumes the blood of those it cuts), Summoning (Can summon Non-Corporeal manifestations of Nightmare's will to attack foes and drain their blood; said manifestations have claimed to be capable of multiplying infinitely), BFR (Can trap people inside of Nightmare, removing them from the physical world) |-|With the Eternal Scythe= All of the powers of her base form vastly enhanced, Death Manipulation (Can inflict any death she desires upon her enemies, including but likely not limited to heart attacks, complete disintegration and the death of all cells which inhibit a body's growth), vastly improved Forcefield Creation (The Eternal Scythe's energies can be used to protect the user from attacks, and were able to withstand an "eradication wave" which was erasing the entirety of Hell) |-|With Apocalypse= All previous abilities with the Eternal Scythe vastly enhanced, Chaos Manipulation (The sword Apocalypse is an abstract weapon made from raw chaos, and can be used to manipulate raw chaos energy in order to either harm opponents or empower its wielder), Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction and Age Manipulation (Depowered Leviatha, then turned her into a mortal child), Energy Absorption, Reactive Power Level (With every wound Apocalypse inflicts, its power grows), Spatial Manipulation (Can cleave through the fabric of space-time) Resistance to Power Nullification (Leviatha's second attempt to strip her of her powers failed) Attack Potency: High Universe level (Even while weakened, she was capable of harming fallen angels. Reshaped Hell into the Endless Graveyard, a realm which is infinite in size. Barely hurt Lucifer) | High Universe level (Easily capable of hurting Genocide, a Chaos Lord who survived the Big Bang, and spent his entire life prior to creation living in this. Effortlessly defeated Asmodeus, one of the Trinity of Evil members who would have destroyed all of Hell in their fight with the mad angel Apolyon had the battle been left unchecked) | High Universe level (Far stronger than before. The Eternal Scythe which she wields was eventually used to kill Armageddon, the strongest Chaos Lord in existence whose imprisonment behind the Forever Wall took the effort of numerous other Chaos Lords on-par with Genocide) | At least High Universe level (Killed Lucifer with her bare hands. By drawing upon the Chaos energy of Apocalypse, she was able to match the Odin Power in its entirety; a blast from the Odin Power at its full potential severely damaged the Forever Wall that Armageddon was sealed behind, a feat which Armageddon itself was entirely unable to accomplish on its own), likely far higher (When wielded by Genocide, the Odin Power would have been enough to destroy the Nexus of All Things, obliterating all of creation within the setting) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has kept up with fallen angels; angels can fight at this speed) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal | High Universal | High Universal | At least High Universal, likely far higher Durability: High Universe level (Has survived hellfire, which is powerful enough to kill Apolyon and members of the Trinity of Evil) | High Universe level (Easily took hits from Genocide at his full power) | High Universe level (Higher than before) | At least High Universe level, likely far higher Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Extended melee range with most weapons. Up to High Universal with her powers. Standard Equipment: Her sword, Darkness | Nightmare | The Eternal Scythe | Apocalypse Intelligence: Gifted. Has matched wits with several beings of vast, wide-spanning intelligence and won, and regularly defeats characters whose years of experience in combat dwarf her own experience exponentially. Weaknesses: Occasionally loses her temper, causing her to rush into conflicts without much forethought. Though vast, her angelic and demonic energy reserves are finite and will run out if she spends too long without rest in-between battles. | Suffers from an addiction to Nightmare's influence for the entire period in which she wields it. Nightmare feeds on blood in order to maintain its power; if she does not feed it with the blood of her enemies often enough, the manifestations of the sword's consciousness will drain her of her blood instead. | None notable. | None notable. Key: Base | With Nightmare | With the Eternal Scythe | With Apocalypse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Chaos Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Blood Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Age Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 3